


Jihyo's dream of Jungkook being Minatozaki Sana's slave

by TYH_Twice_Fanfics



Series: Hot Twice Adventures [3]
Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Goddesses, Love, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Unrequited Love, Worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TYH_Twice_Fanfics/pseuds/TYH_Twice_Fanfics
Summary: Jihyo dreams of Jungkook being in love with sweet Minatozaki Sana instead of Jimin. In her dream Jungkook is working as a gardener in TWICE's dorm and the shy boy has difficulties to confess his love for beautiful Sana. He wants to serve and worship her but does not know how to say this. Sana herself is very unsure about accepting Jungkook as her slave. She often consults Dream Jihyo for advice.





	1. Jungkook's mission impossible

**Author's Note:**

> 안녕하세요! I plan on writing this story and others as well. Although I like TWICE the most I also plan to do something with BTS and perhaps Blackpink, Red Velvet...  
> Therefore I decided to start a sweet crossover between the fandoms of my most favourite groups.  
> You can contact my Twitter as well if you enjoy the story @FanficsMulti  
> So you can check the progress or take part in votings about the stories. We'll see. Feedback is desired! :)

Whenever Jihyo dreamed of her little Sana girl, she dreamed of her being a gracious Goddess to someone else. Jihyo was okay with her girl being someone's true love as well. She loved to watch her girl becoming a woman.

At one rainy night, Jihyo was sleeping and dreaming again. She was already fully covered in pure sweat when her dream started. Someone being totally devoted to Minatozaki Sana was the protagonist of Jihyo's dream besides Sana.

His name is Jungkook and he is currently employed as a gardener at the dorm of TWICE. Both Armys and Onces do not know but this was part of the Idol Get to Know program.

Whenever he was at the dorm he had to work, like if he had no relationship with them at all. But that was not the entire truth. In fact he had a very close relationship established to the girls. Especially to one. Minatozaki Sana. She was so beautiful and simply perfect, Jungkook adored her since the first time he met her.

Sana was amazing and very kind to Jungkook. She spoke very silent to him, brought him lemonade when it was very hot outside and he always imagined her being secretly in love with him. He loved her very much since many years now. She became his true Goddess over the time. Whenever he felt lonely he thought on lovely Sana's smile which quickly warmed his little heart every time.

There was nothing he would not do for his true love Sana. He loved her more than himself and he would have sacrificed himself for her rescue within seconds. Sana was his Goddess. Jungkook had accepted this fact a long time ago. He considered just knowing her as the biggest honour of his young life. Whenever she smiled at him he was about to go down on his knees and sacrifice his never ending love for her.

No one knew it officially, but anyone who was not blindfolded still knew that he secretly loved Sana very much. His hands trembled whenever she was close to him, he could barely speak or breathe when he saw her across the dorm and when he was working he always tried to be able to look at her. Some days he was working at the dorm the whole day, but when the sun set the garden was not looking any different. During such days he fantasized about his beloved Sana being in the training room and dancing all day long. He imagined her beautiful body, the sun enhancing her shapes and he imagined her gorgeous face sweating. He loved Sana so much, he could about her for hours.

Jungkook was not one of that asshole boys who just wants to get as many girls as possible. He worshiped Sana and he truly loved her. He did not even want to bother her with his love, therefore he did never admit his feelings to her.

But Sana was not as innocent as she seemed to be. Dream Jihyo was fully aware of the situation going on. She knew that Jungkook the gardener was in love with Princess Sana and she encouraged her to tease him a little bit. Perhaps he would start to confess his love.

He adored Sana so much, he thought hours on being allowed to serve her as her personal slave.

One day when Jungkook was going to work, he decided to pick some flowers up in order to bring his beloved Sana a little gift. He had not much money, but if he had, he bought Sana anything she wants to have.

He decided to pick up as much pink flowers as he could find because he knew that pink was Sana's most favourite colour.

When he arrived at the door he met Mina first.

"Hey Kookie nice to see you again? How are you?"

"Oh hey it's great to see you as well. Sadly I am not so well currently."

"Kookie what's going on? You seem to be so sad recently."

"Look Mina I like you, but I cannot tell you right now. It's very complicated."

"Well, if you need any help, you can come to me at any time. I promise to help you."

"Oh my God, thanks dear Mina. You are very lovely!"

When he went inside the dorm he met Nayeon Noona next.

"Hey Nayeon you look beautiful today."

"Oh Kookie thank you so much for saying that. How are you?"

"Well, it's okay. Have you seen Sana recently?"

"Sure, she has been in the garden."

"Ok thank you, Nayeon Noona!"

"No problem."

Jungkook went straight through the door which leads to the garden. And there she was beautiful Sana standing in the sunlight. Her skin was white like snow. Her red lips were glowing and then she turned around saw Jungkook with all those flowers in his hand.


	2. Sana's life gets complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook's action clearly signalize that he is in love with Sana. However, he struggles to admit it openly. Meanwhile Sana is feels totally overburdened with the fact that a boy adores her so much. She consults GodJihyo for advice.

"S- S- Sa- Sana those are for you. I... I found them when I was on my way to you! Oh my God I mean to your dorm. Your dorm of course. If... If you don't like them... I'll throw them away right now. I'll do whatever you say."  
Jungkook said while his hands were trembling heavily.

"Oh Jungkook you brought me flowers? Why? Did I anything special? Why do I deserve these?" Sana asked happily and playfully.

"You are very... very special Sana! You are always treating me so kindly and I... You are deserving... You are deserving the world Sana."

He bit his lower lip. At this point he was about to confess his eternal love to Sana Noona. Right in the garden he worked for her and her friends.

They were standing there. Jeon Jungkook was about to confess his eternal love for his childhood love Minatozaki Sana. It was amazing. One moment felt like thousand centuries. Jungkook already sweat but he was able to hold back his confessions for now.

Sana was so amazingly beautiful that day. It was like Da Vinci had painted her himself. She looked like an angel, and her beautiful eyes watched Jungkook very closely. He was simply not able to say it right now. Jungkook was a very shy boy and Sana was simply too perfect. Her beauty took away his self confidence.

She had truly stolen his heart and she knew that she could keep it forever.

However, Sana pretended that she did not hear Jungkook's words of her deserving the world.

"Those flowers are so amazingly beautiful. I'll put them into a vase with a lot of fresh water. I'll be right back, ok Kookie?"

She went quickly inside the dorm. Jungkook remained at his place without any moves. He just whispered a silent OK and began to stare on the beautiful garden. He was a soft gentlemen. Although he would like to turn around in order to see Sana's back, he prohibited himself from dishonouring his own Goddess.

Sana was walking very quickly into the kitchen. Jihyo was inside the kitchen and was cutting fruits in order to make a delicious smoothie.

Sana: "Hey Jihyo! You were right, Jungkook seems to be totally in love with me. Oh my god. What to do now? Oh my God, oh my God, my life is over now. Please help me Jihyo sweety!"

Jihyo: "I told you so sweet Sana girl. I'm good! I know such things before the loving people even know it. I am a wise girl you know?"

Sana: "Oh wow! You are even younger than me... And you do not face such immense problems like me. You are everyone's darling. The people admire you, even I do. You're the Goddess of the World while I am... I mean I am not used to being adored that way. It drives me crazy."

Jihyo: "Oh darling... I know how miserable you must feel right now. But I am here! Always..."

Sana: "No one ever liked me and now this boy would do everything for me. I mean that's too much for me. I cannot accept these beautiful gifts. Who am I? I am no special person, I'm just Sana... poor Sana with a lot of problems."

Jihyo: "Come and hug me sweetie. I know that you have take a decision. Either you let him adore you or you will break his little heart forever."

Jihyo looked through the window in their kitchen. Jungkook was still standing at the same position and did not move. He just starred at the green grass and the sun highlighted his dark hair. His face glowing.

Sana began to hug Jihyo. She put her head on Jihyo's right shoulder and small tears began to ran down slowly her beautiful cheeks.

Sana: "What to do? He is totally obsessed with me. I mean.. yes it is totally sweet of him but I cannot make false promises to him... I do not want to lie. I am an honest girl, right Jihyo?"

Jihyo: "Of course you are, darling. Don't panic. If you do not want to hurt his feelings... I only see one different option. You have to accept this gift of a boy truly loving you. Let him serve you and let him become what he desires to be. His whole life seems to be focused on you Sana."

Sana: "Oh no do not say such things. It's so sweet but I simply do not know how to cope with someone who totally loves me..." Sana whimpered heavily while Jihyo tried to cheer her up.

Jihyo: "Talk to him... Talk to him and find out if his love is really as true as it seems."

Sana: "He said I am deserving the world and that I am very special. Oh God? Why me?"

Jihyo: "Don't... no no no girl do not ask why? Did you hear me? Do not ask why. Instead be proud of you and your actions. You made him fall in love with you so deeply. That means that you are an amazing person. Let his heart show you the deepest and most desired hidden wishes of him. Everyone loves to be loved in an honest way. You just have to accept that you are that special someone to that sweet boy."

Sana regained some of her confidence. She looked out of the window herself. Jungkook was still not moving and Sana knew that she had to go out again and talk to him but it was very difficult for her. She did not know what to say, where to start or anything else.

Sana: "I thank you so much for being such a good friend Jihyo. I guess I have to face the truth. Other people would love to be adored that way."

Jihyo: "Yeah just learn to accept this amazing gift. Try to make the best out of it. He is yours! That is a lot better than some jerk who just wants to see you naked. Let him worship you if he is honest about it." 

Jihyo gave Sana a little kiss on her right cheek and tried to send her confidently to Jungkook again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 감사합니다! Please leave any feedback and suggestions. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow thank you that you made it her! Please leave feedback. 감사합니다! :)


End file.
